


peach perfect

by narangkeopeul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kyungsoo's Ass, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Smut, wala na kong alam na tags basta bastos to
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narangkeopeul/pseuds/narangkeopeul
Summary: His boyfriend loves to touch his ass kasi. Actually, he’s obsessed with it at hindi niya ito itatanggi. Dagdag pa ang possessiveness niya rito and Kyungsoo would be a liar if he said that he didn’t like it.orkung saan galit si jongin sa leggings ni kyungsoo





	peach perfect

**Author's Note:**

> hello! dami kong utang na updates pero bigla kong gustong isulat tong kabastusang to. this is really just word vomit lmao hope u still like it tho
> 
> ENJOY!

It’s the weekend pero hindi uuwi sa kani-kaniyang probinsya ang mag-boyfriend na Jongin at Kyungsoo. Aside sa tinatamad silang bumiyahe, gusto nila ng quality time together, na buong araw magkasama at walang classes na sagabal. Just the two of them, spending the day doing whatever.

Malapit nang mag-lunch time pero halos kagigising lang ng dalawa. Parehong puyat dahil nag-marathon sila ng movies kagabi while munching on their Shakey’s delivery. Hindi pa naman sila gaanong gutom kaya patambay-tambay pa ang dalawa sa malambot na kama habang tutok sa kanilang phones.

“Bubby, gym ako mamaya ha? Sama ka?” tanong ni Kyungsoo, eyes still on the phone, habang nakadapa sa may lap ni Jongin whose back naman is rested sa headboard ng bed. Favorite position ito ng dalawa kapag may separate worlds na sila while surfing the net. Well, ni Jongin talaga pero nasanay na lang si Kyungsoo. His boyfriend loves to touch his ass kasi. Actually, he’s _obsessed_ with it at hindi niya ito itatanggi. Dagdag pa ang possessiveness niya rito and Kyungsoo would be a liar if he said that he didn’t like it.

“Hm?” Jongin inquired with a hum at inalis ang kaliwang kamay sa phone para ipatong ito sa pwet ng boyfriend, pero hindi pa rin niya tinitingnan si Kyungsoo. “Ano ‘yun, babe?”

“Gym ako mamaya,” Kyungsoo dragged his words. Sa kanila kasing dalawa, itong si Jongin lang ang hindi makapag-multitask kapag tutok na sa cellphone. “Sama ka ba?”

Binitawan ni Jongin ang hawak para i-slide ang kanang kamay niya from Kyungsoo’s ass pababa sa hita niya. Binaba rin ni Kyungsoo ang phone and angled his upper body para matingnan ang jowa.

“Anong oras ba?”

“Mamayang 3?”

Jongin pouted and halatang nag-isip for a while. “’Wag naaa,” sabi nito gamit ang boses niyang pang-asar kay Kyungsoo. Hinila niya ang braso ng boyfriend and agad naman itong nagets ni Kyungsoo. He lifted himself up and straddled Jongin’s lap. “Workout na lang tayo dito,” dugtong niya habang nakahawak sa waist ng kairog at nakabaon ang mukha sa leeg nito.

Kyungsoo tapped him on the chest and whined. “Apat na araw na ‘kong nagsi-skip eh.”

Sumandal muli si Jongin sa headboard. “’Di mo naman kailangan, babe,” he said habang pababa na ang mga kamay sa pwetan ni Kyungsoo. “Sexy ka na eh.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as Jongin squeezed his cheeks. “Ewan ko sa’yo.”

Jongin just chuckled before pressing their lips together.

-

Unfortunately, taliwas sa gusto niyang mangyari, naghahanda na si Kyungsoo lumabas matapos nilang magpahinga after their meal. Nasa may mini dining table lang si Jongin ng studio unit nila, nakataas pa ang isang paa sa upuan. At syempre, gamit na naman ang cellphone.

Lumabas na si Kyungsoo ng CR after a very quick shower ng katawan since papawisan din naman siya sa gym. Super comfortable na nila sa isa’t isa kaya normal nang lumabas ng banyo na towel lang ang pantakip. Isusuot na dapat niya ang pangbaba when Jongin’s voice stopped him.

“’Yan susuotin mo?”

Kyungsoo turned around habang hawak ang workout tights niya. “Huh? Oo, bakit?” he still asked kahit alam na niya ang sagot.

Jongin tsked and looked at him with a serious expression. “’Di ba binabastos ka ‘pag ‘yan suot mo?”

Kyungsoo swatted the air with one hand. “Isang beses lang ‘yun. Saka ito na lang malinis eh.”

Wala nang sinabi si Jongin kaya tumalikod na ulit si Kyungsoo para ituloy ang pagsusuot ng damit. There was a long pause bago niya marinig ang pag-scrape ng chair sa floor at sunod na nakita si Jongin palakad papuntang banyo.

“Alis ka, bubby?” he asked in a sweet tone kasi halata namang pissed ang boyfriend niya.

“Hahatid kita,” ang sabi lang ni Jongin bago tuluyang isara ang pinto ng CR.

Katatapos lang ilagay ni Kyungsoo ang huling gamit sa bag niya nang lumabas na ng banyo si Jongin. Nagmadali rin siguro itong maligo dahil ayaw niyang paghintayin pa si Kyungsoo.

Pinanuod lang ni Kyungsoo si Jongin as he sat down ulit sa bed. Tinatantiya kung galit ba ang boyfriend o hindi. Alam niya kasing ang plano lang nito ay mag-stay buong magdamag sa condo at ngayon, mapipilitan siyang lumabas dahil sa kaniya. Also, the issue sa suot niya.

Tumayo si Kyungsoo at nilapitan ang jowa niya. Paglabas ng ulo nito sa kaniyang plain white shirt, agad niyang pinatong ang mga kamay sa balikat ni Jongin.

“Malapit lang naman, bub. Ako na,” he said before biting on his lip.

“Ihahatid kita.” Mabagal ang bigkas ni Jongin sa bawat syllable ng sinabi niya. And sa tono niya, alam na ni Kyungsoo na wala na siyang magagawa para baguhin ang isip nito.

Jongin snaked his hands pababa ng, of course, pwet ni Kyungsoo and napatigil siya dahil naramdaman niyang agad nawala ang fabric ng shirt na suot nito. “Ang ikli?”

Kyungsoo pouted. “Hindi naman eh. Sakto lang oh,” kontra niya at lumayo pa nang konti kay Jongin para ipakita ang length nito pero hindi naman ito nakatingin sa kaniya. He’s rummaging through his clothes and picked out a long and loose shirt saka inabot kay Kyungsoo. “’Yan na lang. Dali na, gagabihin ka na dun.”

Kyungsoo can only sigh. Sobrang protective talaga nito. Lalo na pagdating sa pwet niya. Kasi kaniya lang daw ‘yun at siya lang ang pwedeng makakita, makahawak at makakain nito.

Pagpalit niya ng damit (na halos lumagpas na sa kalahati ng hita niya), they headed out already.

-

Ang gym ay located lang naman sa nearby mall kaya naglakad lang sila. Gaya ng nakagawian, nakabalot ang isang kamay ni Jongin sa bewang niya. Dahil sa kapit nito, hindi niya namamalayang tumataas na pala ang t-shirt sa likuran ni Kyungsoo and only noticed it nang papasok na sila sa mall dahil: (1) pinauna niyang makapasok si Kyungsoo, (2) sino ba naman ang hindi makakapansin sa laki at tambok ng pwetan ng babe niya, and (3) ang guard na nagche-check ng bag ni Kyungsoo is checking something else out that had nothing to do with the security of the building.

Agad hinila pababa ni Jongin ang shirt and cleared his throat sabay tingin sa guard who’s obviously flustered dahil nahuli siya. Ang jowa naman niya, oblivious sa mga nangyayari at humarap sa kaniya with a questioning look. Jongin just lightly pushed him forward and before heading sa escalators, umisa pa ng tingin sa guard.

“Bakit?”

Jongin shook his head and sighed. “Ayoko talaga ‘yang leggings mong ‘yan.”

Kyungsoo let out a chuckle as he was hopping on the escalator. “Bakit ba? Comfy kaya nito,” he said before smiling to himself kasi naramdaman niyang nakahawak si Jongin sa shirt niya sa likod. Malamang para hindi tumaas at makita ng iba ang kayamanan niya.

“Hay nako, babe. Hindi mo lang alam.”

-

Wala naman talagang balak si Jongin na pumasok ng gym pero one look sa mga tao sa loob, ay sumama na siya. Halos puro lalaki kasi at kahit alam niyang kaya ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya, wala lang talaga siyang tiwala sa mga tao sa paligid ng boyfriend niya. Yes, he may seem like a crazy, toxic boyfriend pero hindi naman nagsabi si Kyungsoo, ever in the 2 years they’re together, na nasasakal siya. Ang totoo pa nga, ay gusto rin nito na protective si Jongin sa kaniya.

Pasado naman ang suot niya, and he could actually workout a little pero ayaw niyang pagpawisan, at tamad talaga siya. Member naman siya, though, kaya okay lang kahit pa-kunwari lang siyang mag-exercise para kita pa rin niya si Kyungsoo. Hindi ito ang first time na ginawa niya ‘to and the other times is also because of what Kyungsoo’s wearing right now. Paupo-upo lang siya sa benches, nagmamasid.

Kung hindi lang talaga siya maba-badshot, matagal na niyang dinispose ‘tong leggings na ‘to eh. Nakakainis kasi ‘yung mga tao, lalo na ang mga lalaki, kung makatingin. Tsaka may instance ding hinipuan na siya dati nung ito ang suot niya. Kaya inis na inis na inis siya. Gaya ngayon, inis siya habang tinitingnang masama ang lalaki sa ‘di kalayuang nakatitig kay Kyungsoo who’s on the treadmill. Bigwasan niya ‘to eh. The guy licked his lips pa at mas lalong umasim ang mukha ni Jongin. He followed the man’s gaze and-

Kaya pala.

Maski si Jongin ay napakagat sa kaniyang labi because of the sight before him. Tinali lang naman kasi ni Kyungsoo ang shirt para umikli ito at kahit kalahati lang ng pwet niya ang kita, Jongin lost his sanity. Kitang kita kasi ang pag-bounce nito with Kyungsoo’s every step.

Nope. Hindi ‘to pwede.

Mabilis siyang tumayo at pumunta sa side ng treadmill ni Kyungsoo, blocking the stupid guy’s view. Nang mapansin siya ng boyfriend, inalis nito ang airpods and side eyed him while jogging pa rin.

“Labas ka?” he asked breathlessly. Umiling si Jongin before looking back at the man. Nagulat ang lalaki and tinuloy na lang ang routine niya. Jongin shook his head once again as he looks back at his boyfriend. Nakatingin pala ito sa kanya and Kyungsoo laughed dahil he can clearly see the scowl on his face. “Kanino ka na naman ba galit?”

“Alam mo namang madamot ako ‘di ba?” Jongin defeatedly sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m starting to think na sinasadya mo na ‘to.”

Walang sagot. Kyungsoo just shrugged at kita ni Jongin ang pinipigilang ngiti ng boyfriend niya. Jongin raised his brow.

_Ah, ganon?_

Jongin chuckled bago paluin nang malakas ang pwet niya saka lumayo para bumalik sa kinauupuan niya kanina.

“Jongin!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo pero tuloy pa rin sa pagja-jog. Kung ito ang gusto ni Kyungsoo, hahayaan niya. Basta mamaya siya lahat ang masusunod.

-

Tiniis ni Jongin. Hinayaan niyang i-splay ni Kyungsoo sa harap ng maraming tao, maraming lalaki, ang matambok at malaman niyang pwet.

Squats doon, tuwad dyan, talbog doon, bukaka dito.

Hinayaan niya. Kahit pa gigil na gigil siya sa mga walang hiyang tumitingin sa boyfriend niya. Hinayaan din niya, ang unti-unting nagagalit na nilalang inside his sweatpants.

Finally, tapos na ang routine ni Kyungsoo at nagse-stretch na ito to cool his muscles down. Nakatingin lang si Jongin sa kaniya with his dark gaze until tinawag siya ni Kyungsoo.

“Bakit?” tanong niya with one eyebrow raised. “Patulak, bubby. Sige na,” request niya while sitting on the floor, legs spread out.

Of course, Jongin can’t say no to his baby. Tumayo siya at pumwesto sa likuran ni Kyungsoo. Dahan dahan niyang tinulak ang upper body nito and he almost choked on his spit kasi he’s reminded again of how flexible Kyungsoo is. Halos tumama na ang chest nito sa floor and Jongin didn’t stop himself from looking at his boyfriend’s butt na halos lumuwa na sa leggings niya. He can’t wait to bend his body in bed.

He inhaled deeply to control himself. Baka anong magawa niya sa gym na ‘to. Lalo pa’t gusto niyang ipakita sa mga lalaki na sa kaniya lang si Kyungsoo.

After the last stretch, tumayo na si Kyungsoo and without looking at Jongin, headed for the locker room where the showers are too. Kinukuha na niya ang mga gamit para makapag-shower and gaya kanina, Jongin just watched him do it. Syempre, Kyungsoo peach focus ang mga mata niya. Excited na siyang hubarin ang bwisit na leggings niya. He closed his duffle bag and pupunta na dapat sa shower nang pigilan siya ni Jongin.

“Sa condo ka na maligo,” sabi nito habang nakasandal sa lockers. After giving it some thought, he agreed din, “Okay. Palit lang akong shirt and hilamos ng face.” Tumango si Jongin saka umupo sa bench sa gitna ng room to wait for him.

Paglabas ni Kyungsoo, Jongin nearly snapped. Mahaba nga ang shirt na suot ni Kyungsoo pero ang nipis naman ng tela. It’s almost see-through na nga eh. Parang hindi talaga alam kung anong epekto sa boyfriend niya, Kyungsoo approached him and leaned down para ilagay sa bag ang suot niya kanina.

Dahil malaki ang butas around Kyungsoo’s neck, na-expose ang chest nito when he leaned down and Jongin hissed nang makita ito. Kyungsoo looked at him nang marinig siya. “Babe,” low ang boses niya and he’s speaking through gritted teeth. “Ba’t mo ‘to ginagawa?”

“Ang alin?” Kyungsoo chuckled, zipping his bag closed. He turned around and bent down sa harapan ng salad ni Jongin to secure his locker.

_Tangina._

Jongin groaned sabay tayo sa likod ni Kyungsoo. He gripped on his boyfriend’s hip and grinded his half hard cock sa pagitan ng ass cheeks nito. Kyungsoo slowly stood upright and leaned onto him more before looking up at him. “Jongin, ba’t _mo_ ‘to ginagawa?”

Pinisil ni Jongin ang magkabilang bewang niya and pressed his crotch against him. Nilapit niya ang bibig sa tenga ni Kyungsoo and he felt how he shivered. “Ano, gusto mong gawin dito? Sabihin mo lang,” he whispered before biting on his ear lobe. Kyungsoo wiggled his hips and Jongin groaned at the sensation of his soft cheeks brushing against his hard cock. He thought it was a confirmation, willing naman siya and in fact, pakiramdam niya hindi na niya kayang makahintay hanggang sa makarating sila sa condo, pero bigla siyang tinulak palayo ni Kyungsoo, using his ass, and he was about to complain when someone else entered the room.

He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, cursing in his head. Pagbukas ng kaniyang mga mata, Kyungsoo is already heading out. Nakatingin pa sa kaniya with that teasing look and even winked at him bago itulak ang pinto palabas.

He’s really asking for it, huh?

-

Hindi pa man nasasara ang pinto ng unit nila ay agad nang sinunggaban ni Jongin si Kyungsoo and pinned him against the wall. Hinalikan niya ito like it’s the last kiss he’ll ever have. He devoured Kyungsoo’s mouth, seemingly sucking out his soul out of him. Naramdaman niyang ngumiti si Kyungsoo against his lips and he paused.

“Bub, pinto,” Kyungsoo whispered, breathless. Sinipa ni Jongin ang pinto and walang paalalang binuhat si Kyungsoo, holding on his thighs. The smaller guy automatically wrapped his legs and arms around him before Jongin walked further into the room. Umupo siya sa edge ng bed and placed his hands on his boyfriend’s ass. He roughly groped them and he grunted nang ikaskas ni Kyungsoo ang pwet niya on the large tent on his pants. He gripped on the loose shirt. “Nag-enjoy ka ba kanina, ha?”

Kyungsoo smiled as he adjusted on Jongin’s lap. “Nakakatawa ka kasi,” comment nito before biting on his lip. Jongin slowly shook his head habang pataas na ang mga kamay sa katawan ng kairog. He played with both nipples and it had Kyungsoo arching his back. “Nakakatawa bang makita ng iba ‘to?” Kyungsoo stuttered out a moan nang pisilin ni Jongin ang magkabilang utong niya against the thin fabric of his shirt. He palmed one chest and gripped on what he could habang nilalapit na ang bibig sa isa. Pinanuod ni Kyungsoo ang pagsubo niya sa isang nipple as he held onto Jongin’s hair. He sucked and teased the hard nub with his tongue until the cloth surrounding it became wet. He gave the other one the same treatment until Kyungsoo’s soft moans turned into pleading ones already.

_“Bubby,”_ Kyungsoo pleaded out loud. “Hm?” Jongin hummed habang sinisipsip ang leeg nito and while a hand is teasing against his clothed rim. He smiled. He figured that Kyungsoo deserved to be teased naman in bed.

Humigpit ang kapit ni Kyungsoo sa balikat at likod niya and whined as he moved his hips closer to him. “Bakit, babe?” Another whine and naramdaman ni Jongin and kamay ni Kyungsoo na pababa na sa ari niya but he stopped it with his own hand. Kyungsoo let out a groan, _“Ugghh Jongin.”_ He raised his head and looked at his boyfriend with a smirk.

“Ano?” amused niyang tanong. “Fuck me,” he whispered against his lips. Jongin’s smirk just deepened before siya umiling. Kyungsoo _cried_ deep inside and nahalata niya ‘yun. He shifted their position hanggang si Kyungsoo na ang nasa ilalim niya.

He removed Kyungsoo’s shirt and the smaller lifted his hips to help him remove his leggings pero he shook his head again. “’Di ba gusto mong suot ‘yan?” His boyfriend squirmed and whined pero hindi bibigay si Jongin. Deserve ‘to ni Kyungsoo after all the teasing kanina. “All fours, baby.”

Walang alinlangang sumunod si Kyungsoo and he appreciated the glorious view of his beautiful ass. He circled both of them with his hands and he felt him squirm once again. Nilapit niya ang mukha niya and placed wet kissed around the cheeks. “Gusto mo ba ‘pag tinitingnan ‘to ng lahat?” Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo kaya Jongin gave one cheek a spank. “Sagot.”

Kyungsoo let out a loud moan before speaking, “H-hindi, bubby. Ikaw lang,” hirap niyang sabi. Jongin continued to praise his ass with his mouth as one hand teased a nipple while the other one continued to roam his butt. He appreciated how the leggings seemed to hug Kyungsoo’s skin. He gave another slap and watched with amusement as the soft muscle jiggled upon the contact. Kyungsoo wiggled his ass in the air and pleaded once more. “Jongin, _please.”_

Hindi pa pwede.

Jongin knelt behind him saka inilabas ang galit niyang ari. Basa na rin ito with all the precum and he spread them along the spandex covering Kyungsoo’s ass. He jerked on it habang nakatingin sa hapit na hapit na leggings. “Fuck, Kyungsoo. ‘Di mo ba nakikita kung anong epekto nito sa mga lalaki? _Sa’kin?”_ Binigyan niya ulit ng isa pang sampal ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo and nakatanggap siya ng malakas at high pitched na ungol. Kinaskas niya ang ari niya along the crack of his boyfriend’s ass. “Kitang kita kanina pa’no tumalbog ‘to. Ako lang dapat makakita pero ano?” Tuloy lang ang paggalaw ni Jongin ng balakang niya. Sa bawat salita ay pabilis na rin nang pabilis ang kilos niya. “Gustong gusto mo ‘pag pinagnanasaan ka ng iba?”

Isa pang sampal. “Sagot.”

_“Ah- _Hindi,” sabi niya habang nakapikit. “Para sa’yo lang. Sa’yo lang ‘to lahat.” He swayed his hips and nanggigil si Jongin bigla. Alam na alam talaga ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang mga gusto niyang marinig. Sinimulan niyang bayuin ang sariling ari habang pisil pisil ang isang matabang pisngi.

Naalala niya kung paano tumalbog ang pwet ni Kyungsoo kanina, kung gaano ito kasikip against his thighs and ass and all of them are his. Pwedeng tumingin ang iba kahit ayaw niya, pero siya lang ang makakatikim nito. SIya lang ang makakakantot sa kaniya.

_“Shit, Kyungsoo._ Tanginang pwet kasi babe, ang laki laki,” he said with his jaw clenched tightly. Binilisan niya pa ang hagod ng kamay niya hanggang sa maabot na niya ang rurok. Nilabasan na siya at sinadya niyang mapunta lahat ng tamod niya sa leggings ni Kyungsoo, hanggang sa huling patak. Hindi pa siya nakuntento at pinunas pa ang tip dito.

Habang hinahabol pa ang hininga, Kyungsoo squirmed underneath. “Jongin, bubby, _please.”_

“Anong gusto mo?” he asked pero wala na ang gigil sa boses.

“Fuck me, please. Sige na, hindi na mauulit ‘yun. _Please please please._ I want your fat cock, bubby, please? Fill me up, please?”

Jongin’s dick throbbed at Kyungsoo’s words. He reached for the waistband of his leggings and pulled them hanggang sa thighs lang. He placed a kiss on Kyungsoo’s winking hole and he visibly flinched at the contact.

“Okay. Pero ‘wag mo nang suotin ‘to ulit.”

Mabilis na tumango si Kyungsoo as a response and Jongin chuckled at that. Gustong gusto niya ‘pag desperado na si Kyungsoo para sa tite niya.

He tapped his dick sa ass crack ni Kyungsoo and grinded on him before reaching for the bedside drawer para kumuha ng lube at condom. After getting rid of his sweats and underwear, he quickly put the condom on and spread lube on his fingers. Nag-squirm na naman si Kyungsoo and alam ni Jongin ang ibig sabihin nun. He quickly circled a finger sa butas niya and pinasok nang dahan dahan ang isang daliri.

“Fuck, ang init mo babe,” Jongin hissed. Kyungsoo moved his ass and it’s an indication na bilisan ni Jongin ang ginagawa niya. Nagdagdag siya ng isa pang daliri and he heard Kyungsoo’s sweet moan. Nakaka-ilang hagod pa lang si Jongin ng kamay niya nang magsalita ulit ang boyfriend. “Jongin, ipasok mo na. Sige na,” he whined.

Tangina if Jongin is obsessed with Kyungsoo’s ass, masasabi niyang ang boyfriend naman ay obsessed sa tite niya.

Hindi na kinailangan pang ulitin ni Kyungsoo ang request niya. Agad agarang pumwesto si Jongin sa likuran niya and gave his boyfriend’s ass another slap. Gigil na gigil kasi siya with how juicy and red his cheeks look. He aligned his member against his hole at dahan dahang pinasok ang tip.

_“Fuck _Jongin, ang sarap, bubby,” he moaned out. Hindi pa nga napapasok ni Jongin lahat pero ganyan na ang reaction ni Kyungsoo. He pushed forward hanggang sa tumama na ang bayag niya sa balat ni Kyungsoo.

  
Napamura siya sa sight ng boyfriend niya, ass up and head buried on the pillow while both hands are clenching on the sheets.

Fuck siya lang nakakakita at makakakita nito.

Ginalaw ni Kyungsoo ang katawan and it’s Jongin’s signal para gumalaw na rin. He moved his hips backward hanggang ang dulo ng ari niya na lang ang nasa loob and quickly thrusted hard pabalik sa loob.

_“Puta!”_ Kyungsoo cursed out loud and if hindi rin siya nalilibugan nang todo, Jongin would’ve laughed pero siya rin ay halos mapamura na.

He pounded on Kyungsoo’s ass hanggang palakas na nang palakas ang smacking sounds ng pagtama ng kanilang mga katawan. He’s gripping on both sides of his ass and continued to fuck him up to the hilt. Tiningnan niya si Kyungsoo whose eyes are tightly closed, mouth wide open before looking at where they are connected.

He watched as Kyungsoo’s fat ass jiggled with every thrust and how he’s taking his thick cock so well. “Shit,” he cursed at the thought. He really is obsessed with his boyfriend’s ass.

“Bubby, lalabasan na’ko, lalabasan na’ko. ‘Wag kang titigil,” Kyungsoo said in between moans.

Tinuloy lang ni Jongin ang pagbayo hanggang sa maramdaman niya ang pagsikip ng butas ni Kyungsoo sa tite niya. He groaned out loud and sabay ng isa pang tama ng kamay sa pisngi niya ay nilabasan na rin si Kyungsoo. Ilang hagod pa sa masikip and throbbing hole ni Kyungsoo ay sumunod na rin si Jongin.

Nang mahabol na nila ang kani-kaniyang hininga, Jongin pulled out and inalis ang condom. Tinali niya ito at shinoot sa small trash bin malapit sa bed nila. Tinabihan niya ang nakapikit pang si Kyungsoo and pumikit din siya, hands underneath his head.

He smiled when he felt Kyungsoo move at pumatong sa kanya, wala nang suot. He probably laid on top of him dahil sa sariling tamod nito sa sheets. Hindi niya pa rin binubuksan ang mata but a small peck sa kaniyang labi finally forced him to.

Nakangiti lang si Kyungsoo sa kaniya. Sobrang halatang satisfied.

Jongin raised his brows. “Ganun kasarap?”

Kyungsoo scowled and slapped him on the chest. “Sakit ng pwet ko.”

Agad inalis ni Jongin ang mga kamay sa likod ng ulo niya and reached for his baby’s butt. He rubbed on them gently and pulled one cheek up at pinanuod itong mag-jiggle when he let go of it. Ngumiti siya. “Ikaw kasi, makulit ka kanina. Napalo tuloy ang bata.”

“Whatever. Nakuha ko naman gusto ko,” Kyungsoo said with a sly smile.

“Ako rin,” Jongin said, imitating Kyungsoo’s tone and smile pa. “Hindi mo na susuotin ‘yun kahit gusto mo pa.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at him. “Oo na, oo na.”

“Besides, andun na marami nating anak. Natuyo na dun.”

Kyungsoo scoffed at him. “Kaya pala hindi mo ‘ko pinag-shower kanina ha!”

Jongin chuckled while shrugging at pumikit ulit. Inikot ng dalawang kamay niya ang pwet ni Kyungsoo and he hummed in satisfaction. Ang ganda ganda ng pwet ng boyfriend niya and he’s proud to say that he owns this perfect ass.

**Author's Note:**

> keut! thoughts on jongin's possessiveness? i personally don't like it pag OA na lmao
> 
> i hope you liked it don't subscribe to forget ;-)
> 
> leave comments, please! i love reading them, though matagal ako magreply hehe
> 
> mwaps!


End file.
